


xoxo Golden Lioness

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei ships Jonsa, F/M, it is known, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Cersei survives the destruction of King's Landing and for the sake of her unborn child, she is imprisoned instead of being executed. Bored and going through the horny phase of pregnancy, she starts writing erotic stories about the Queen in the North and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.





	xoxo Golden Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts), [Alzerak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/gifts), [FlibbertiGiblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/gifts).

> I'm not sure how to explain this one to anyone who wasn't part of the conversation we had :')

Qyburn felt his limbs starting to tingle as he was admitted to the spacious and comfortable cell. It was close to midnight and he wondered why Cersei had him make the trip through town in the snow and freezing cold at this gods-forsaken hour.

She was sat at the small writing desk in the corner of the room, bent over a pile of parchment, one hand rubbing her protruding belly, the pink of her tongue peeking out between her lips in concentration.

"Your Grace," he addressed her, making her aware of his presence. 

She blinked as she looked up, a small smile curling up her lips. "Qyburn, you're here. Good!"

As he approached her, he noticed the blush on her cheeks and the slightly feverish look in her eyes.

"Are you well, Your Grace?"

Her eyes were scanning the parchment she was holding up, her nose almost touching it. "What?" she asked, before catching on to what he'd asked her. "Oh, yes. I'm quite well, just excited, is all. I have something to show you."

At this point, Qyburn had stopped trying to hide his sigh and the sagging of his shoulders. "Another one, Your Grace?" he asked her, exasperation seeping into his voice.

"Yes," she announced proudly, seemingly unaware of his annoyance. "Sit down and read it, tell me what you think!"

With another deep sigh, he resigned himself to following her command. This strange affliction had started early on in her confinement. With no enemies left to plot against, and no plans to hatch, her life had become utterly dull, an evolution she hadn't been able to deal with. The idleness of her imprisonement had bored Cersei to the point of screaming and begging,

It had all changed the day she'd been visited by a distant Lannister cousin, who'd updated her about the affairs of the kingdoms and their most noteworthy inhabitants. Oddly enough, the change had come when her relative informed her that the Wolf Queen had travelled North to visit Castle Black.

"What is she going to do there?" Cersei had muttered. An almost childish look of pure elation had taken over her face, and she'd ordered Qyburn to bring her parchment, ink and quills. The next day, she'd called him back to his cell, where she'd produced scrolls intended for lords of all the major houses of the Seven Kingdoms, which included elaborate and alarmingly detailed descriptions of an alleged illicit affair between the Northern Queen and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

"This isn't over, Qyburn," she'd told him, nostrils flaring and eyes glittering. "I can't win, not anymore, but I can still ruin her."

As the weeks went by, Cersei wrote more 'reports' about their dalliances, her accounts becoming more creative, describing their secret pining for each other, emotional confessions and passionate trysts. There were tearful goodbyes and happy reunions, escapes to Dorne or Essos, and even a couple of murders to keep the truth of their affair secret.

"I almost feel like a girl again," she'd said, beaming. "I used to write stories like these about Prince Rhaegar."

Qyburn sat down and made himself comfortable to peruse the Queen's latest tale. In this one, the Queen in the North was trapped in an unhappy marriage to Queen Cersei's brother, the Imp. She encouraged her husband's drinking and whoring to keep him out of her bed. In the third chapter, Queen Sansa promptly propositioned her former half-brother to father her children.

"She's bold in this one, isn't she?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She has to be," Queen Cersei defended her narrative choices. "She has to deal with my monstrous little brother, and Snow is a bit of a dolt. She needs to act quickly."

Qyburn hummed vaguely and continued reading. "I assume they'll be wanting to get rid of your brother?" he asked after four more chapters.

She nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, they're going to poison the little demon monkey!"

He offered her an indulgent smile "It's a wonderful story, Your Grace," he told her. "But it's late, and the weather isn't getting any better. I should get home again."

"Of course," she answered, twirling a quill, visibly distracted by her own imagination. "You'll come back tomorrow to read more, won't you?"

He gave her a small bow. "I will, Your Grace."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a second chapter where Sansa discovers some of Cersei's writings sometime in the next three weeks!


End file.
